


Like Quantum

by JonathanAnubian



Series: Companion Quest [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Adoption, Charisma Character, Goodneighbor (Fallout), Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Nephew not son, Past Abuse, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/JonathanAnubian
Summary: John isn't usually interested in those who come and go from his little slice of paradise but when a Vault Dweller enters from the cold one night he can't help but to be intrigued.Something about the man's bright blue eyes and intelligent gaze draws him in, like a moth to the flame.
Relationships: John Hancock/Male Sole Survivor, Male Sole Survivor & Sean
Series: Companion Quest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Like Quantum

It was a day like any other in the town of Goodneighbor. After spending most of the afternoon flying high he’d gone down to the Rail for some grub. Listening to Magnolia sing in that smooth jazzy voice of hers always put him in a good mood. By the time he left his second favourite haunt night had fallen and the usual players were out and about. Including a certain scumbag who’d been running his mouth off lately. Seeing him standing out near the door to the town Hancock cursed under his breath. The guy was going to be trouble sooner or later.

Thinking of heading into the state house to do some actual mayoral work he stopped when the gate separating Goodneighbor from the rest of the Commonwealth opened. Stepping into town was a walking tin can, somebody wearing one of those old power suits. Briefly he wondered where the newcomer had found one that looked so intact. Even through the muck he could tell there was only a little rust and that all the pieces were accounted for. Walking a few paces off to the side the giant suit of armor hissed as it came apart. The first thing he saw was blue and yellow, a giant number 111 on the back.

‘Ah, a vault dweller.’ It was rare they saw them out this way but he’d met a few before in Diamond City.

As they stepped out of the power suit and turned around Hancock could have sworn he stopped breathing for a second. Short raven black hair, pale smooth skin, and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Like Quantum, but without the glow. At first he mistook them for a woman, due to their short stature and thin waist. But as his eyes ran over their body in that skin tight vault suit he realized they were actually a slender man.

It took Finn opening his damned mouth to snap him out of his daze. Shaking his head to clear it he stalked forward, fury burning hotter in his chest the more he heard. The vault dweller stared at Finn for a moment, as if trying to comprehend what he was saying, before a look of annoyance crossed his face. “You better back off, or you’re the one who’s going to need insurance.” Considering the man was a head shorter than Finn it was intriguing to watch the asshole actually back down. There was just this aura around the newcomer that spoke of a dangerous mind hidden behind those ethereal eyes.

Stepping out into the light he headed toward the two of them, hoping his ghoulish appearance didn’t scare off the newbie. “Someone steps through that gate the first time, they’re a guest. You lay off that extortion crap.” Finn scoffed and turned to glare at him. There was a smugness to the guy that made John want to slam his face into the pavement. But for the sake of the newcomer he held back.

“What d’you care? He ain’t one of us.” The guy just didn’t know when to quit.

“No love for your mayor, Finn? I said let ’em go.” From the corner of his eye he could see the vault dweller watching them both warily, trying to decide if John was on his side or not.

“You’re soft, Hancock. You keep letting outsiders walk all over us, one day there’ll be a new mayor.” Holding back a sigh at how utterly brainless Finn was he put on a fake smile.

“Come on, man. This is me we’re talking about.” He took a step closer to Finn but the guy didn’t move, trying to stand his ground. Big mistake. “Come on, lemme show you something.” He held out his one arm, as if waving toward something. Finn followed the motion and completely missed when John pulled out his knife. With quick and decisive strikes he stabbed the knife into Finn’s gut and watched him fall to the ground with a miserable grunt of pain.

“Now why’d you have to go and say that, huh? Breaking my heart over here.” Pulling out an old handkerchief he cleaned his trusty knife thoroughly, not wanting it to rust. Glancing up from his work to the newcomer he tried to gauge his reaction to the sudden violence. Not everyone was as casual about murder as the people who called Goodneighbor home. When he was finished he slipped the knife back into its hiding place and addressed the newcomer. “Now I know you had ol’ Finn handled back there, but a mayor’s gotta make a point sometimes. You alright?”

When those blue eyes focused all their attention on him it was like a physical weight. He swallowed but his mouth suddenly felt a little dryer than usual. “I’m fine.” He looked down at Finn’s body and grimaced. “Thanks for taking care of him.” John’s shoulders relaxed, he hadn’t even realized he’d been so tense, and he gave the newcomer a welcoming smile. “Good. Now don’t let this little incident taint your view of our little community. Goodneighbor’s of the people, for the people, you feel me? Everyone’s welcome.”

“Yeah… I feel you.” He rubbed his arm almost nervously, looking around at the random drifters who’d come to see what the commotion was about. Strange that he seemed fine taking on Finn but a group of onlookers made him anxious. The slight hunch of his shoulders was a little endearing actually.

“Good, good. You stay cool, and you’ll be part of the neighborhood.” A small smile crossed the newcomer’s face and it almost seemed to light up the night around them.

“I’m not here to cause any trouble. Just passing through, got a bit turned around and ran out of juice.” He motioned toward the power suit to indicate what he meant. John frowned, crossing his arms. “Oh? And where are you headed?” He had a sneaking suspicion he wasn’t going to like the answer.

“Diamond City.” Of fucking course. It was always the ‘Great Green Jewel of the Commonwealth.’ Everyone thought it was such a great place to be, ignoring that it had once turned on half of its population for something as stupid as their appearance.

“I’m looking for someone. The caravaner I was traveling with told me Nick Valentine was the only detective around, and that he lived in Diamond City.” Huh… Well that certainly changed things.

“Nick’s good people. Don’t be surprised by his appearance when you meet him for the first time.” The man blinked at him for a moment, a small frown tugging at his soft pink lips. Crap, John was staring.

“If he’s a ghoul I won’t be surprised. Not after all the shit I’ve seen.” There was fire in those eyes, John was helpless to look away.

“Nicky’s a Synth. But like I said; he’s good people.” The man looked surprised before he frowned again, muttering something under his breath.

“I’ve seen a couple of them. But they never… are they similar to…” He seems unable to formulate a response, the question on the tip of his tongue but either unable, or unwilling, to ask it aloud. The man lets out a rushed breath. “Is there something I can trade for more power cores here? I’m a little low on caps but I have other things I can trade.” John blinked slowly, forcing his mind away from certain thoughts that immediately jumped to mind. Pleasure seeker he might be, but he wasn’t about to force someone into a bad situation. He had more self control and honor than that. Despite what some people might think.

“What do you have to trade? If it’s not goods there’s a few wonderful people around here who could use a hand with a job or two.” It was an offer, a way out in case the newcomer really had nothing to offer. A small smile crossed his handsome face and some of the tenseness left his shoulders.

“I’m an engineer… was an engineer. If there’s anything you need fixed or set up I can do that no problem. If it’s an extra gun you need…” He glanced back at the power armor and grimaced. “I’m a good shot with long range but up close…” Yeah, he didn’t really look like a brawler. He didn’t really look like anyone John had ever seen before.

“I can work with that. We’ve been having some issues with a couple of the generators, the lights have been flickering at odd hours. Think you could take a look?” The man’s smile turned more confident and John had to hold his breath so he didn’t say anything stupid.

“Generators I can deal with. Thank you...” John thanked the fact that being a ghoul meant no one could see him blush. He reached up and fixed his tricorn hat, a small gesture that gave away some of his embarrassment for those who really knew him. Giving the newcomer a cocky smirk he made a jaunty, playful, bow.

“John Hancock, Mayor of Goodneighbor.” The man chuckled and walked around Finn’s cooling corpse.

“Corbin Bryant, I’m no one special.” As the man followed him toward the state house John had to disagree.

He could feel it in his bones, this man was about to shake things up.


End file.
